fictional_musclemenfandomcom-20200215-history
King
Introduction King, is a playable chracter in the Tekken game series. He is a luchador from Mexico and support orphans across the world. In the games, he are never seen without their jaguar mask. King has appeared in all main Tekken games, this along with his unique appearance and trademark has made him one of the most recognizable characters not only in the series but also in the fighting game genre. He is also known as names such as Beast Priest, Anger of Beast, or The Silent Jaguar. Biography King used to be a street brawling orphan with no care in the world except fighting. In one of his fights, King was grievously wounded and collapsed in front of a monastery. The Marquez priests saved him from death. After recovering, King realized the error of his ways and resolved to start a new life. He became a Catholic priest and renounced his old fighting ways. He then became a man with a mission; he dreamed of building an orphanage for street children, hoping to save them from becoming the kind of fighter he used to be. Personality Despite his aggresive and muscular looks, King had a heart of gold. His dream is to build an orphanage and protect helpless children arounf the world, and his orphange is why he fights. Henloves children, and is the role-model of every child in his orphange. Because King had a rough chuldhood, he is caring and kind to everyone, knowing how tough life could get. He is also known for forgiving people easily. Appearance King wears a pair of armor-like gloves that reach to his elbow, as well a matching pair of boots. His second most noticable trait is his jaguar mask, which he never takes off. The first his definitely his enormous muscles, that bulge with power. He is usually shirtless, boasting his massive physique. His leg muscles bulge tightly around his blue and yellow suit, which has the word "King, Anger if Beast" written on it. Muscle King is 2 meters if solid muscle. In order to stand a chance in the ring, you need the powerful muscles of King. His bulging pecs, mighty biceps and impressive abs are enough to intimidate any opponent. King in action is simply a muscular array of power, blow after blow, muscle after muscle. Despite his tight suit, his muscles explode out; that is some muscle fit for a king. King is truly a beast in that mask, rippling with manly muscularity. Abs Manly, strong, and defined in any way, King's abs are the embodiments of true power. Its ultimate pulse of strength completes his muscled physique. Those are abs that are considered a masterpiece. It is clear that those abs are the ones of a beast. Pecs King's pecs bulge out in many directions, but in ine in particular, towards annihilation of his opponents. His pecs are titanic in size, unbelievable in strength and superior in muscularity. Only strength snd might drive through the pecs of this muscled fighter. Biceps What these biceps do best is beating up whoever blocks King's way. Surging with absolute power and muscle, the manly biceps of King reign over others. Defined, ripped, and blasting of masculinity, King has biceps that will brawl another day. Gameplay & Style King is a character that has more of a defensive approach rather than a full blown offensive one. King has to be played carefully since he has a limited range and is very unstable. King relies on quick strikes, good movement, and a very good view on punishment. King is also very well known for his chain grabs, that can result in almost half-life amounts of damage if done correctly and unbroken. Many high players usually do not do them in fear of getting broken. However, King still has smaller chains that are tricky to break because they have more than one way of doing the throw, which will result in a different input to break. King rewards players who do not rush into battle, but keeps the opponent with good punishes and a fierce grappling game. Trivia *He likes the happiness of children, while he dislikes the tears of children. *Like his jaguar mask, King is known to growl. *He is 123 kilograms. *King's grapples and strikes comes from various famous wrestlers. *King may utilize the Power of Pandora to boost his muscle power beyond superhuman levels, with certain drawbacks such as extreme exhaustion. *Playable Tekken or Street Fighter Characters may use items called gems that will grant them boosts that will help them in the ring. *His Basic pro-wrestling grapples includes the Atomic Drop, Frankensteiner, Wristlock, Knee Cross Lock, Choke Slam, Power Bomb, Suplex, Back Slam, and German Suplex. Gallery King V.jpeg|King from Tekken 5 King IV.jpeg|King frim Street Fighter X Tekken King III.jpeg|King From Tekken 5 DR King II.jpeg|King from Tekken 6 King VII.jpeg|The one and Only King VI.png King in Black T-Shirt.jpeg|King in a Black T-Shirt King IX.jpeg King VI.jpeg|In the Prologue Category:Heroic Musclemen Category:Fighters Category:Agile Musclemen Category:Badass Category:Big Musclemen Category:Bulky Musclemen Category:Brave Musclemen Category:Manly Musclemen Category:Tough Guys Category:Heavy-Weight Category:Hunks Category:Martial Artists Category:Musclemen with Super-Strength Category:Wide-Shouldered Musclemen Category:Intelligent Musclemen Category:Wrestlers Category:Masked Musclemen Category:Shirtless Musclemen Category:Ruthless Warriors Category:Video Game Musclemen Category:Tekken Musclemen Category:Ultimate Muscles